Lifeline
by athenagirl87445
Summary: This oneshot gives more detail into what happens when Annabeth faints in the throne room in the Last Olympain. Read! very Good! Has lots of percebath for all you romantics out there! Dont own PJO
1. Preface

This part is that one section in the end of the last Olympian where Annabeth faints in the throne room. Using it as a preface. Don't own it. Rick does. I'm just a lowly girl from GA.

Next to me, Annabeth's knees buckled. I caught her, but she cried out in pain, and I realized I'd grabbed her broken arm.

"Oh gods", I said. "Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said and passed put in my arms.

"She needs help!" I yelled.

"I've got this." Apollo stepped forward. His fiery armor was so bright it was hard to look at, and his matching Ray-Bans and a perfect smile made him look like a male model for battle gear. " God of medicine, at your service."

He passed his hand over Annabeth's face a spoke an incantation. Immediately, the bruises gfaded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep.

Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Just enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: 'Apollo and his friends save Olympus.' Good eh?"

"Thanks, Apollo," I said. " I'll, um, let you handle the poetry."


	2. Actul Story People!

"Deal, and I'll send for someone to take her to a spare room where she can-"

" Don't worry, I've got this." I interrupted. The god raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He gave me the directions to a guest cottage and strode towards Hephaestus, who looked about as eager to hear Apollo's poetry as I was. But before anyone could notice me, I strode out of the throne room, carrying one sleeping daughter of Athena in my arms.

It took a couple of minutes but a managed to make it to the tiny, fairytale-like cottage without tripping over any charred debris or angry satyrs. While juggling Annabeth, I unlatched the door and kicked it open with my foot. What can I say? I've got skills.

The house was set up like a hotel suite. There was a small kitchenette (Like a female kitchen? Ha! Oh. Sorry. Getting off track) with a breakfast table that sat directly across from a tiny living room and a door that I assumed led to the bedroom.

Once I got inside, I gently placed Annabeth on the huge bed, carefully prying her bloodstained fingers from my also bloodstained shirt. I tried not to think to hard about who's blood it was-Luke's-as I sat down on the opposite side, unlacing her shoes and loosening the straps of her armor until she was clad in nothing but a black cami and her light blue cut off jean shorts.

I set her dagger on the bedside table and her armor and shoes in a corner. I stared at the knife. It glinted from the moonlight that shown through the window. I thought back on all the times she had fought with that knife, both in mortal danger or for just training. When I had found out that Luke had given it to her when she was a little girl, I wasn't really sure about how I'd felt about it. Now, I saw that the beauty sleeping next to me just wouldn't be my best friend without it.

"Best friend," I whispered out loud. I reached over and brushed the blond ringlets of hair from her eyes. I remembered the summer before. We were standing on Half- Blood Hill. I was trying to convince Annabeth to tell me the rest of her prophesy. 'And lose a love to worse than death' it had said. I thought it was about Luke, but after my visit to Calypso's Island, I'd thought that maybe , just maybe, she was talking about me.

There I said it. I had a crush on Annabeth Chase. Stupid right? Like Annabeth would ever go out with a guy like me. For all I knew, she still loved Luke.

_But he's gone now._ I thought. _Maybe she's moved on, maybe…_

"Hmm…Percy…" I heard next to me. It was barely a whisper, but I still heard it. I turned my head to see Annabeth, half-asleep, her hand moving, searching for something.

Then everything clicked and I reached out my hand. "I'm here Annabeth" I said, gently. Her hand found mine and she grasped it tightly, devotionally, like it was a lifeline and if she let go, she would fall. Then she sank back into a deep sleep, her beautiful smile painted itself across her face, and her grip slackened.

But mine didn't. I kept holding it. It took me a minute to realize that I was holding her hand like a lifeline too. Well, she was. My lifeline I mean. This girl, my best friend in the whole world, just went from my best friend, to the girl I loved, all in one simple moment. I guess that proves how fast love can bloom, if you look in the right places.

Eventually, a servant of Apollo can by and told me that the council was about to convene, and I needed to get the heck out of there or I was going to get roasted to bits. I left the cottage, feeling better than I'd ever felt.

Later. I thought. Later I would tell her how I felt. Then, everything would, finally, be okay.


End file.
